Vida Slytherin
by AzdreeM
Summary: A la edad de once años, Albus Potter es sorteado en Slytherin. Esta historia participa en el Reto #21: "Conmemorando los 300,000 del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y ambientaciones del Potterverso pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con los personajes.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #21: "Conmemorando los 300,000 del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

« _O tal vez en Slytherin,  
Harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
Para lograr sus fines._»

La canción de bienvenida que daba el sombrero seleccionador seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza de Albus Potter.

Un peso se había instalado en su estómago, llevando un sabor amargo a su boca, se removía inquieto en su asiento, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Observó a sus compañeros sin saber si hablarles era o no una buena decisión; al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo. Se sentía un poco perdido.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa al otro lado del Gran Comedor, buscando esos ojos familiares que le habían brindado seguridad durante tantos años. James le devolvió la mirada con seguridad, diciéndole en pocos segundos que todo estaría bien. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

Sorteado en Slytherin, el sombrero lo había mandado a Slytherin. Aún no lo podía digerir. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con su padre antes de abordar el expreso, recordó con un poco más de esperanza por los años venideros que Slytherin no era un mal lugar y que llevaba el nombre de una persona muy valiente perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes.

No pensaba tener las cualidades que en Slytherin se profesaba, sin embargo, el sombrero le había dicho que esa era su casa ideal, donde haría grandes cosas.

Decidido a aprovechar al máximo su estancia en Hogwarts, volvió al presente a todo el barullo de la primera noche en el castillo, los aplausos le ensordecían, los vítores no se hacían esperar cuando un nuevo alumno era sorteado; ya solo quedaban cuatro.

Miró al chico sentado a su lado, rubio, pálido y con un rostro muy cuadrado.

―Hola, soy Albus Potter.

―Scorpius Malfoy, un gusto.

Compartiendo una sonrisa, ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy no puede creerse la suerte que tiene, Albus Potter le ha dicho que sí. Siente que puede saltar de la emoción y que el corazón se le saldrá del pecho en cualquier momento de lo rápido que palpita en su interior.

―¿Estás hablando en serio, Al? ―tiene que preguntar de nuevo si lo que sus oídos escucharon no fue algún producto de su cruel imaginación.

―Completamente en serio, Scorpius ―la sonrisa que le devuelve ese chico de ojos esmeralda puede derretirlo como el fuego al hielo.

Impropio de un Malfoy, nada digno de un Slytherin, muy adecuado para sus dieciséis años, Scorpius abraza a Albus fuerte, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo como lo haría un oso, mientras se embriaga del olor característico que tiene, como a bosque, como a hogar, si es que es eso posible.

Después de un largo periodo en el que Albus siente que morirá de hipoxia, el primogénito Malfoy lo suelta para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, esmeralda y mercurio haciendo contacto, transmitiendo emociones que solo ellos podían notar y leer. Albus suspira hondo, sin cerrar los ojos y con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, acerca su rostro al de Scorpius, lento, saboreando el momento, sus narices se tocan y siente que puede morir ahí mismo porque ya se encuentra en el paraíso; pero, cuando sus labios hacen contacto, sabe que ese es el mismísimo edén y que en verdad ya está muerto.

Se besan por lo que parecen horas, fundiéndose el uno con el otro, explorando sus bocas con la curiosidad de quién lleva esperando mucho por ello.

―Oye, Albus ―comenta Scorpius después de un rato, sentados los dos en los jardines del colegio.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Tenemos que decirle a nuestros padres.

―Oh, rayos ―exclamó temeroso de la reacción del tío Ron.


	3. Capítulo 3

―¿Alguna vez has sentido arrepentimiento por lo nuestro?

Sentados en un mullido sofá, Albus y Scorpius veían televisión, una película de asesinos.

―La verdad, Albus… ―el corazón de éste se detuvo ante el titubeo―. No, nunca me he arrepentido. Bueno, quizás de haberle dicho a Ron. Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.

Albus soltó una carcajada.

Cuando él y Scorpius se hicieron amigos, pudo haberse desatado la próxima guerra mágica, sus padres que hasta ese entonces habían parecido tener un acuerdo silencioso de mutuo respeto, se fue al trasto cuando supieron que sus hijos eran novios. La familia de su madre fue la más escandalosa, por decir lo menos, las caras que pusieron pudieron haber igualado su rojiza cabellera. Aún así, el primero en parecer un adulto razonable fue el señor Malfoy, alegando que las rencillas de los padres no eran las rencillas de los hijos "déjalos ser, Potter" le había dicho a su padre. Y éste lo aceptó.

Cuando Albus y Scorpius se hicieron novios, medio colegio ya lo veía venir, sus padres, aunque reacios, terminaron aceptando que su amor era sincero y hacían un mal mayor alejándolos que dejándolos juntos. El señor Malfoy rápidamente se dispuso a dar vida a otro heredero, parecía saber desde el principio de la relación que Scorpius no le daría nietos.

La comunidad mágica también terminó aceptándolo, aunque en realidad tampoco les importaba.

Ahora, ambos con veinte años, estudiando uno en la academia de aurores y otro en la de leyes, habían decidido dar un gran paso: vivir juntos.

El amor que se profesaban era grande, lo sabían, sentían como si hubieran sido destinados para estar juntos.

―¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de Slytherin, estuvieras en Gryffindor? ―Preguntó Scorpius de la nada.

―Scorpius, soy demasiado astuto para no ser Slytherin.


End file.
